charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Prue Halliwell/Poderes Anteriores
Como Bruxa thumb|Prue procurando um feiticeiro. thumb|Prue usando Telecinese. thumb|Prue usando projeção astral. thumb|O poder das três ;Poderes Básicos * Feitiços: A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. * Poções: A habilidade de preparar poções. * Vidência: A habilidade de localizar uma pessoa ou objeto usando um cristal vidente, um mapa e algumas vezes outras ferramentas. * Mediunidade: A habilidade de ver e se comunicar com os espíritos dos mortos. ;Poderes Ativos * Telecinese: A habilidade de mover objetos e seres com a mente. Este é o principal poder ativo Wiccaniano de Prue. **'Telematerialização:' A habilidade de usar telecinese para teletransportar líquidos.Como testemunhado no episódio 1ª Temporada, Something Wicca This Way Comes. **'Desvio:' A habilidade de usar um poder para desviar energias mágicas e objetos de volta na direção de onde eles vieram. Prue foi capaz de repelir ataques ou poderes de volta telecineticamente. **'Agilidade:' A habilidade de possuir agilidade física, velocidade e equilíbrio muito maior que o de uma pessoa normal. Como testemunhado nos episódios da 3ª Temporada, Primrose Empath e Wrestling with Demons Prue atinge essa habilidade através do uso da telecinese e foi capaz de realizar acrobacias aprimoradas. **'Telecinese Avançada:' A habilidade de produzir ondas poderosas de energia telecinética e de usar a telecinese com força potencialmente explosiva. Depois de retornar à Terra e habitar o corpo de Patience, foi demonstrado que os poderes telecinéticos de Prue haviam crescido para um nível altamente avançado. Ela foi capaz de levantar um carro com a mente, levitar um desenho de giz da superfície e até manipular o desenho de giz do triquetra junto com quatro cristais em um mini tornado até que finalmente explodiu em uma explosão de fumaça. **'Super Força:' A habilidade de exercer um nível de força física muito maior que o de uma pessoa normal. Prue demonstrou isso várias vezes aos melhores inimigos em combate corpo a corpo, combinando seu poder telecinético com sua força física. * Projeção Astral: A habilidade de projetar a consciência em uma forma astral fora do corpo. Prue ganhou esse poder em seu segundo ano de bruxa. Ela não pode usar a Telecinese durante a projeção. No entanto, Prue tornou-se capaz de projetar sua forma astral de um lugar para outro sem retornar ao seu corpo físico; em um caso, desmaterializando-se para evitar tiros e depois materializando-se no outro lado da sala, e ela ainda demonstra a habilidade básica da bruxa de lançar feitiços.Como testemunhado no episódio da 2ª Temporada, Ms. Hellfire. ;Outros Poderes *'Poder das Três:' O poder coletivo das Encantadas. *'Alta Resistência:' A habilidade de ser altamente resistente a danos físicos e mágicos. Prue possui isso por ser uma bruxa de nível superior. ;Habilidades Naturais *'Combate Corpo a Corpo:' Prue se transformou em um lutador habilidoso de combate corpo a corpo em um período de tempo relativamente curto, desafiando as habilidades de sua irmã Phoebe, que desenvolveu essas habilidades desde o início. As habilidades de luta de Prue foram presumivelmente o resultado de ela ter aulas de kick boxing e aprender aikido.Confirmado no diálogo em Ms. Hellfire e Astral Monkey Ela também é habilidosa com estilingue de armas.The Good, the Bad and the Cursed Como Todo ;Poderes Básicos *'Feitiços:' A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. ;Poderes Ativos *'Telecinese:' A habilidade de mover objetos e seres com a mente. **'Telecinese Avançada:' Uma forma altamente evoluída e poderosa de telecinese. Telecinéticos de Prue são fortes o suficiente para separar seres mágicos poderosos. Prue desviou os ataques mágicos do Tribunal e os separou enquanto passava por eles. **'Telematerialização:' A habilidade de teletransportar líquidos com a mente. Como pacient, Prue usou essa habilidade para provar que era uma bruxa para Sarah, enchendo dois copos com água. *'Projeção Astral:' A habilidade de projetar a consciência em uma forma astral fora do corpo. Prue desenvolveu esse poder pela primeira vez durante seu segundo ano como bruxa, como um avanço de sua telecinese. Mais tarde, ela demonstrou esse poder como o Nexo do Todo quando ela projeta-se astralmente no Plano Astral. *'Manipulação da Realidade:' A habilidade de alterar e manipular o mundo em escalas cósmicas. Ela ganhou esse poder quando se tornou o Nexo do Todo. Ela usou esse poder para melhorar suas habilidades de lançar feitiços para retirar os poderes dos mortais de seus poderes e apagar suas memórias do tempo em que eles tinham magia. Ela também a usou para criar sua própria casa no deserto, para tornar Kyra humana e para extrair e ressuscitar a alma de Benjamin Turner no corpo de seu filho. *'Voo:' A habilidade de desafiar a gravidade é impulsionar-se através do ar. Prue usa essa habilidade de deixar o deserto, para observar a verdadeira natureza do deserto. **'Pairar:' A habilidade de subir alguns metros no ar e pairar. *'Hologramas:' A habilidade de projetar imagens baseadas em luz. Prue usou essa habilidade de projetar o rosto das pessoas com quem ela está falando ao telefone. *'Teletransporte de Relâmpago:' A habilidade de se teletransportar através de raios. Depois de saber o que ela realmente era, Prue usou essa habilidade de se teletransportar para a mansão, para o cemitério e para o terreno baldio. *'Sensoriamento:' A habilidade de localizar outros seres. Ela poderia se conectar com todos os seres mágicos ao redor do mundo. *'Transformação:' A habilidade de alterar a forma física de outro ser ou objeto. Prue usa esse poder para transformar a rexplosão de ar de Shax em uma borboleta. *'Possessão:' A habilidade de assumir o controle dos seres vivos, entrando em seus corpos. O espírito de Prue usa para entrar no corpo de Patience. *'Criação de Portal:' A habilidade de criar portais para outros locais, mundos ou aviões. Prue usa essa habilidade de abrir um portal para Kyra, abrir uma fissura no espaço para retornar à Terra. *'Manipulação de Poder:' A habilidade de manipular poderes sobrenaturais. Prue canalizou energia suficiente em Zankou para fazê-lo queimar e reverter para Tyler. *'Intangibilidade:' A habilidade de percorrer objetos sólidos. Prue usa esse poder para atravessar a porta da mansão. *'Aerocinese:' A habilidade de manipular o vento. Prue usa essa habilidade de quebrar as janelas do partamento de Victor. *'Pirocinese:' A habilidade de manipular o fogo. Prue usa para controlar as chamas da chaminé de Victor, a fim de prejudicá-lo e atacar Piper. *'Eletrocinese:' A habilidade de manipular eletricidade. Prue usa essa habilidade de destruir o telefone da mansão. *'Super Força:' A habilidade de exercer um nível de força física muito maior do que o de uma pessoa normal. *'Raio de Energia:' A habilidade de disparar raios de energia. Prue cria formas de energia azul em sua mão enquanto ela reconhece Tyler como o anfitrião de Heremus. Prue usa para explodir Phoebe através de uma parede. *'Piromancia:' A habilidade de espionar com o uso do fogo. Prue usou essa habilidade para espionar a irmã e o pai Victor. *'Petrificação:' A habilidade de transformar um ser ou objeto em pedra. Enquanto luta contra suas irmãs, Amelia Desmots, Andy Trudeau, Darryl Morris e Henry Mitchell, Prue transformou Henry em pedra com seu olhar. *'Explosão de Energia:' A habilidade de disparar uma explosão incrivelmente poderosa de energia cinética das mãos, atingindo um alvo com muita força. Prue usou para atacar Piper. *'Absorção de Poder:' A habilidade de absorver os poderes de outros seres. Referências Categoria:Poderes Anteriores